


Birthday Gift

by Ladytalon



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Birthday Gift

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:**[](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/) prompted me to write something about Jamie and a kitten. This is what ya get.

  
  
Angela came bouncing down the front steps of the Jeffersonian as soon as she saw him, jumping into his arms with an excited squeal. "I thought you said you were busy tonight!" Jamie pulled her closer for a kiss and straightened.

"I was – I had to pick up your birthday present," he grinned. "When do you want it?"

Her eyes widened in delight and she looked around. "Is it here? What is it?"

"It's in my car; would you like it now?" His girlfriend nodded, the smile spreading across her beautiful face making him feel glad that they had built a relationship out of their mutual attraction. "Okay, let's go – I'm all the way at the end of the garage," he apologized.

She slipped her hand into his. "That's okay, I like walking with you." Pausing, she looked up at him worriedly. "It's not, um, something like a dead body or anything… is it?"

Jamie laughed and reassured her that it wasn't. When they reached the SUV he used for work, he opened the back and gestured to the blanket-covered box with a flourish. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Angela reached in tentatively and drew the blanket off, her brow furrowing as she took in the sight of the box. "It's got holes in it…." Her eyes grew huge as she heard a small sound from her present, and Jamie smiled at her excitement. Tearing the box open, she lifted the tiny kitten from inside it. "Oh, Jamie…! She's so beautiful," Angela cooed, holding the mewing little bundle to her chest and gazing at him adoringly. "How did you know I wanted a calico?"

"I'm FBI; it's what I do," he boasted. "I got some more stuff for her at my place, like food and litter and all that." Jamie leaned in closer. "Maybe we can stop over to drop her off so I can take you out somewhere… I've got something else I need to give you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She grinned, still petting the squirming kitten. "Is it wrapped up, too?"

"It's got a red bow tied around it and everything."

  


__


End file.
